This invention relates generally to a system and method for handling and recharging relatively large and heavy batteries of the type used in battery powered vehicles such as forklift trucks and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to battery recharger apparatus for quickly and safely removing a depleted battery from and installing a recharged battery on a forklift truck or the like, without requiring battery lifting during the transfer process.
Battery powered vehicles such as forklift trucks and the like are well-known for use in a wide variety of industrial and materials handling applications. Such battery powered vehicles are highly desirable for their substantially polution-free operation in comparison with similar vehicles powered by a combustion engine. A typical battery powered forklift truck includes a battery compartment for receiving a relatively large and heavy rechargeable battery having a sufficient charge to operate the vehicle for an extended period of time. The battery compartment is normally located at a relatively low center of gravity position, typically beneath the driver's seat. Such batteries commonly weigh on the order of 2,000 to 2,500 pounds.
Rechargeable batteries for forklift trucks and the like, as described above, have a normal operating cycle on the order of about five hours. As the battery reaches a depleted condition, it is necessary to connect the battery to a suitable recharger for a period of time which normally exceeds the operating cycle of the battery, with a typical recharging time being on the order of about eight hours. If battery recharging takes place without removing the depleted battery from the forklift truck, the vehicle is effectively removed from service during the recharging interval.
To enable the forklift truck or other battery powered vehicle to remain in service on a substantially continuous basis, a depleted battery is normally removed from the vehicle during the recharging interval and replaced with a charged battery. In the past, the battery transfer or exchange process has required hoist mechanisms for lifting a depleted battery from the vehicle and then transferring that depleted battery to a charger station. The hoist mechanism is then used to lift and transfer a recharged battery for installation on the vehicle. This lift and transfer process must be performed with great care to avoid accidental dropping of the heavy batteries.
There exists, therefore, a significant need for improvements in devices and methods for transferring depleted and recharged batteries with respect to a battery powered vehicle such as a forklift truck and the like. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.